INSERTSUPERCOOLIOTITLEHERE
by E-SQUARED101
Summary: Lillian-Rose, also nown as Lilly, Moves to Japan, because here mother always dreamed of leaving there, from Canada. Yes that's right, Canada. Lilly thinks the host club is pretty pathetic, but that changes once she falls in love. OCX?...dun dun dunnnn!
1. Chapter 1

I Do not Own OHSOC

**I Do not Own OHSOC...even though I wish I did…and I know we all wish we own Ouran don't we?**

I was sitting by the window silently starring at the clouds. My chin was resting in the palm of my hand as I ignored the teacher taking attendance.

"Yuki?" Our sensei asked.

"Hai."

"Lilly?"

I turned my head to my name.

"Hai." I replied flatly and continued to ignore my surroundings. I Could feel eyes on me, I didn't care, it hit me as soon as I walked into through the front gates I was going to get stared at. If your wondering why, it's because I'm from Canada.(Yea that's right! Not America, Canada) I moved here because my mom always wanted to live in Japan, even though I fought with her of coming.

**Flash back**

"But mom! I don't want to move away!" Lilly complained as she followed her mom around the house.

"Sorry, Hun, but were moving and that's final." She stated as she worked on a design. I Sighed angrily.

"Fine!" I yelled as I stomped up the stares to my room.

**End of flashback**

I sighed, '_why did I have to come here_?' I thought. I turned away from the window and looked around the class was leaving the room. '_I guess the bell rang.'_

I stood up from my seat and picked up my note book, which was completely taken over by doodles, and shoved into my bag and slung it over my shoulder and headed for the door.

The rest of the morning classes went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, It was lunch. I was sitting at the table by the window, of course. I guess it's weird how I always sit by windows, it's only because outside always makes me daydream, and I love to do that, it gives me ideas on stories to write and things to sketch. I picked up my water bottle and drank from it, taking two gulps before setting it back down. I noticed twin boys approaching me.

"Hello!" They both said in Unison pasting a smile across there faces.

I smiled back. "Hi.."

"I'm Hikaru, and this is my brother…" He gestured to the boy beside him.

"Kaoru!" He finished his brother's sentence.

I opened my mouth to speak but they interrupted me.

"Lilly, we know." They said in unison once again.

"Uh, yea that's me."

They both smiled. So quickly I didn't even see, One was on my right side, draping his arm over my shoulder and the other on my left side mimicking the others movement.

"Let us show you around Lilly!" Kaoru, who was on my right, said enthusiastically.

I Sighed, "Sure, why not?" But that wasn't the best idea of my life.

**I Know, I know, It's VERY short, but I promise the next xhapter will be SUPER! Long!**


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not Own OHSOC

**After showing her around, which is after school**

"Ow. OW! Guys your hurting my arms!" I Said trying to get my arms free from there's.

"Don't be such a baby!" Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

They were trying to get me to go to the host club with them. I heard every girl in the school squealing about it this morning, I asked them what it was and they're answer was…Well, I'm not going to say it because it made no sense what-so-ever!

"You'll like it once you get there!" Kaoru stated.

"Doubt it." I mumbled to myself.

WE made it to the end of the hall and were facing to very large doors with a sign above them which read, The Third music room.

'_Three music rooms? What a wast of space.'_ I thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru grined.

"Welcome, to The Host Club!" They greeted me in unison pushing the two doors opened,

I was attacked my a bright light and rose pedals.

"Gah! Ohmygod! Am I dead?!" Shrieked trying to block my eyes from the light, while at the same time trying to bat the rose pedals away from me.

After a second or two I could see again and everyone in the room was starring at me like I was a freak.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked straightening my posture and taking out my hand held mirror.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and grabbed my mirror from me tossing it over his shoulder. I heard it hit the ground and shatter.

"Seven years of bad luck for you." I said walking towards a couch.

I felt a hand grab my wrist pulling my back.

"Wait! We need to introduce you to everyone!" The twins stated pulling off in the direction of someone sitting at a table typing on his Laptop.

"That's Kyouya." Kaoru said. Before I could wave I was dragged off towards a blond guy sitting at a table serounded by girls.

"That's Tamkai." Hikaru said.

I smiled."Hello, I'm Lil-"I was cut off by Tamaki standing in front of my holding my chin up.

"Yes, I know, Lillian-Rose!" He said.

I Blinked, '_how does he know my name?_' I thought. "Uh, yea, but please call me Lilly, and please, let go of me." I said pushing his hand away from me.

Tears began rolling down his face." Sh-She doesn't l-l-like me." He stuttered. All the girls in the room surrounded him saying things like. " Tamaki-sama, it's okay, we like you." Or , "She just jealous of your good looks", which I didn't understand because he's a guy and I could care less about his looks. All the girls turned and glared at me. I Shivered and back away behind the twins. I felt someone jump on my back.

"What the-" I turned my head to find a small boy on me smiling holding a stuffed bunny. "AWW! He's so cute!" I said taking him off my back and hugging him.

"C-c-can't breath!" He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" placed him down. He smiled widly at me.

"That's okay! It means I know you like me!" He said happily. "I'm Hunny by the way!" He said.

"Lilly." I said smiling back at him.

"Lil-chan, would you like to have cake with me and Mori?" Hunnyi asked pointing towards a table full of sweets and tea. Sitting at it was a VERY tall teenaged boy.

"Um, I'm guessing that's Mori?" I asked looking back down at Hunny. He nodded and skipped over back to the table. I was taking a step when Kaoru grabbed my arm, again.

"Sorry Hunny, but Lilly's here to 'play' with us." Hikaru said mischievously

.

"Oh Boy." I said freaked out a little.

"Now that you know-" Kaoru began but Hikaru interrupted him.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked looking around the room.

Tamaki's head shot up, looking around the room frantically. " Haruhi's not here?!" He screamed his questions o loud I had to cover my ears.

At that precise moment a girl my age, wearing a boys uniform I might add, walked in slowly, tumbling sideways like she was drunk, but my guess was that she was tired,

Tamaki ran over to the girl. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Are you alright!: he asked shaking her.

"Tamaki-sanpai, stop shaking me!" She said swatting his arms off her shoulders.

Tamaki was suddenly in the corner crying.

"Haruhi!" The twins sang dragging me behind them as they made they're way over to Her.

"This is our friend Lilly!" They told the girl.

"hi." I said looking at her.

The girl smiled." Hi, My names Haruhi."

"I've noticed." I said smiling back at her."But, I have a question, Why are you wearing the guys unifo-" I was interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru Jumping towards me covering my mouth. We fell backwards into a couch and flipping over it. I was on my back with both of them crushing me as they covered my mouth.

"Sorry ladies but the host club will now be closing." Kyouya said pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. The girls whined and complained but exited the room.

The twins sighed in relief and moved there hands from my mouth.

"Thank you for letting me breath, now if you'd be so kind to get off I'd appreciate it." I said gesturing to them on top of me.

"Oh, right." They said in unison as they jumped off me. I flipped backwards landing on my feat. I dusted myself off and headed for the door.

"Not so fast." Kyouya's voice stopped me where I was.

"What now?" I sighed turning back around on my heals.

"You almost told all our clients about Haruhi being a girl." He began

"Your point?" I asked confused.

"My point is, we can't have Haruhi's secret being told around the school, which is why you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Um, Okay…I, Lillian-Rose Graybear, Promise the Host club, That I will not tell anyone about Haruhi's secret." I said holding one hand up in the air and the other on me chest. "Happy now?"

"Not quiet. How do we know for SURE you wont tell anyone?"

I shrugged. "I unno."

"Tamaki?" Kyouya asked looking at the blond kid.

He had one hand under his chin in a thinking manner as he paced back and forth. " I say…"

I gulped.

"She has to…"He continued.

Another gulp.

"Say she loves us!" He said jumping in front of me smiling. I fell anime style and Kyouya sweat dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**-**

"Your joking…right?" I asked after standing up again.

"I am one-hundred percent sure I'm not Joking around!" Tamaki said, dramatically, like always.

"Um, Milord, I think it should be something more, 'entertaining' then that." Hikaru said.

"But she should still say she loves us!" Kaoru jumped towards Lilly hugging her tightly.

"Could you, like, GET OFF!" Lilly asked. By this time Hikaru was joining in on the hug.

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads, "No."

I Sighed. " If that's all you want me to do…" I pushed the twins off me and walked towards the door. " I Love you all!" I said rolling my eyes as I opened the large doors. Be fore anyone could stop me I closed the door quickly and made my way outside.

**-The next day!**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I rolled over to face my alarm clock. I slammed down on the snooze button with my fist. I swung my legs over the side of the bed sleepily and stood up. I swayed from side to side I walked down the hall to the bathroom. I leaned against the bathtub for support, but, let's just say it didn't work to well and I, uh, fell in.

"Ouch. Aww man, that's gunna leave a mark." I sighed standing up. I Hit my side against the tap, quiet hard actually.

**(BORING! Let's FAST FORWARD!)**

It was the class; right before lunch, lucky us, History. I was sitting next to the window minding my own business when someone hit me in the head with a paper air plane. I turned around and glared at the…'Pilot'. He grinned back at me. I Rolled my eyes and picked up the air plane.

If you wondering who it is, sense your to stupid to figure it out your self( aha, jk, jk), it's Hikaru.

I unfolded the air plane to find it was a note.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I just wanted to say…._

_Hi._

_Hikaru._

I turned back at him and shot him one of those,"WTF?" looks. He just shrugged and went back to writing down what was on the board.

'_okay then_…' I thought, '_what a fruit._'

-**END OF THE DAY!-**

"Yes free at last!" I said happily as I walked down the hallway towards the front doors.

"Lilly! Lilly! Lilly!" Two identical voices said from behind me. I could hear their footsteps getting closer. I Sighed and turned around.

"What is it now?" I asked them folding my arms across my chest.

"We…just…heard…some…bad…news…"Hikaru panted.

"Yea…it's…that….you're house…is…on…_fire! "_Kaoru finished. My jaw dropped and and my arms dropped to my sides, making my bag fall to the ground. I Grabbed my cell and started dialing the number. I turned and started running down the street to my house/

"Fire department, what's your emergency?" a lady, sounded about 34-35, picked up the phone and asked like nothing was wrong.

"UH, yea my…house it...on fire." I said in between my breaths.

"And you're location?" she asked once again, like nothing was wrong.

"Um, uh, it's, 6 Hikari street." I said. I turned the corner to see flames coming from a house down the road.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I kept running until I reached the front of my house.

"Okay, I will send fire trucks down there as soon as possible." She said, once AGAIN, like nothing was wrong.

I shut my phone, even though were really not suppose to, I did it anyway.

"What the Fu-mble weed, Lady." I said changing my words. That's when I realized my pet Ferret, Sparks, AND my mom, were inside. My eyes grew wide. I dropped my phone on the sidewalk and ran towards the house.

"MOM!" I screamed as I reached the front porch. Smoke was everywhere. I practically ran around the corner into the kitchen when I saw fames everywhere.

"MOM! SPARKS!" I screamed again. I felt something jump on my shoulder. I looked to see what it was.

"SPARKS!" I said happily. I looked around the room.

'MOM!" I screamed again. I started coughing.. I laid down on the floor and started using my legs and elbows to go across the room. I stood up and reached for the fire extinguisher hanging on the cupboard. I pulled it down off it and made it face the flames in the door way towards the living room. Foam shot out smothering the flames in my way. I ran through before more flames got anywhere near the door frame.

I walked in and was hit in the face by smoke. I jumped to the ground crossing the room on my hands and knees.

"MOM!" I screamed once I saw her in my view, on the floor, out cold.


End file.
